Portfel
by Weitarou
Summary: Każdy człowiek wyraża troskę w inny sposób. W przypadku Nijimury, Haizaki musiał sporo wycierpieć aby w pełni ją dostrzec. Dedykacja wędruje do Black XD'


Tyle tekstu w kilka godzin. Umieram x.x

Przez ten bałagan trochę ciężko to ogarnąć, dziwnie toto wyszło, na tytuł nie mam lepszego pomysłu, bo wszystkie fajne są zajęte XD'

* * *

- Szybko, za nim!

Haizaki obrócił się w biegu i natychmiast przyspieszył, gwałtownie skręcając w jedną z uliczek. Przeskoczył nad butlą po benzynie i rzucił się biegiem w stronę kolejnego budynku. Przypadkiem zawadził nogą o śmietnik, strasząc tym parchatego kota, który siedział na kontenerze, najpewniej poszukując resztek jedzenia. Ciężko dyszał z powodu długotrwałego biegu, nie już czuł nóg, które zdawały się coraz cięższe z każdym pokonanym metrem. Zmuszał obolałe mięśnie do jeszcze cięższej pracy.

_Dlaczego zawsze uciekam?_

Zadawał sobie to pytanie za każdym razem, gdy był zmuszony ratować się przed członkami jednego z miejscowych „gangów", których było tutaj na pęczki. W skład przeciętnego gangu wchodzili zazwyczaj nastolatkowie w wieku od piętnastu lat do osiemnastu i garstka meneli, którzy nie mieli zbytnio co robić z własnym życiem, więc utrudniają je innym, podpalając wszystko, co da się podpalić i wszczynając bezsensowne, pijackie awantury. Żyli głównie z tego co znajdą lub ukradną.

Ci, którzy go gonili, wcale nie należeli do najsilniejszych, więc dlaczego nie może przestać biec i zmierzyć się z nimi prosto w twarz? Pewnie dlatego, że był zwykłym tchórzem, prowokatorem, który nigdy nie był dobry w bójkach.

Może i był chamski i bezczelny, ale nie dorastał w patologicznej rodzinie. Jego matka była delikatna, czuła i opiekuńcza, zawsze przemykała oko na wszystkie jego wybryki. Ojca zastępował mu jego starszy brat, który najwyraźniej nie podzielał spokoju swojej rodzicielki i za każdą bójkę ostro go krytykował, często podkreślając swoje słowa kopniakiem. To on opatrywał mu jego rany, więc można stwierdzić, że po prostu wyrażał swoje uczucia w sposób typowy dla starszego rodzeństwa. Opiekował się nimi, starając się jednocześnie przejąć wszystkie obowiązki głowy rodziny i wypełnić swoją powinność jako starszy brat. Co by teraz powiedział, gdyby zobaczył go w tej sytuacji?

_Ty tępy idioto! Jak mogłeś znowu wpakować się w takie gówno?!_

Haizaki parsknął śmiechem, wyobrażając sobie w myślach jego minę. Szybko spoważniał, starając się odrzucić dekoncentrujące go myśli i skupić się na ucieczce. Ponownie sprawdził, jak daleko są jego oprawcy i z ulgą dostrzegł, że udało mu się ich na chwilę zgubić. Było jeszcze za wcześnie, żeby cieszyć się z czegokolwiek, słyszał za sobą niewybredne przekleństwa i ciężkie oddechy. Ostatnim razem nie miał zbyt wiele szczęścia, znaleźli go bardzo szybko i pobili do nieprzytomności. Ocknął się ze skorupą zaschniętej krwi na głowie, w śmietniku, gdy zaczynało już świtać. Następnego dnia nie mógł się uwolnić od niewygodnych pytań jakimi zasypywał go Nijimura.

_Kto ci to zrobił? Nazwiska._

Oczywiście nie powiedział nic, wcisnął mu jedynie bajeczkę o tym, jak niefortunnie zleciał ze schodów i się potłukł. Głowę owinął grubym opatrunkiem, miał rozciętą wargę, bandaż na dłoni, duży plaster na policzku i jeden mniejszy nad łukiem brwiowym. Nijimura był wściekły, ale nie powiedział nic więcej tylko odszedł w swoją stronę. Haizaki był wtedy mocno zdziwiony, spodziewał się, że będzie chciał za wszelką cenę wydusić z niego prawdę, a on nawet go nie uderzył i nie zwyzywał go od najgorszych. Od tego czasu czuł na sobie jego wzrok częściej niż zwykle. Czaił się za jego plecami, obserwując każdy, nawet najmniejszy krok.

_- Co ty tutaj robisz?_

_Nijimura zachodzi go od tyłu i przyłapuje go na paleniu papierosów na dachu szkoły. Haizaki z początku jest tak zaskoczony, że odrywa papierosa od ust i krztusi się dymem. Kapitan stoi za nim z założonymi na piersi ramionami i patrzy na niego z odrazą. Wtedy Shougo popełnia pierwszy błąd - postanawia go zignorować. Czarnowłosy podchodzi do niego bliżej i kopie otwartą puszkę piwa, stojącą obok kolan jego podopiecznego. Piwo rozlewa się, szybko tworząc pokaźną kałużę._

_- Ej! Co ty kurwa robisz?!_

_- Widzę, że w pełni korzystasz z życia. - drwi Nijimura, nic sobie nie robiąc z jego wściekłości. - Najpierw bójki, teraz używki. Już jestem ciekaw kolejnego gówna, które będziesz gotowy w siebie wcisnąć._

_Haizaki zaciąga się mocno i wydmuchuje w jego twarz kłąb białego dymu._

_- Pilnuj swoich spraw._

_- Naprawdę uważasz, że to nie jest także moja sprawa? – warczy, mrużąc lekko oczy pod wpływem piekącego dymu. - Tutaj się mylisz._

_- Odpierdol się._

Jego kapitan był jedną z tych osób, z którymi lepiej nie zadzierać. Wielokrotnie się już o tym przekonał na własnej skórze. Mimo tego przekonania nie mógł się powstrzymać od drażnienia go, spóźniał się na treningi lub w ogóle na nie przychodził, droczył się z Ryoutą, wywoływał kłótnie, a to wszystko robił tylko dlatego, bo chciał go rozzłościć.

Pochłonięty myślami, nawet nie zauważył kiedy zwolnił na tyle, żeby zostać dogonionym. Jak można być aż tak głuchym, żeby nie usłyszeć butów, mocno uderzających w chodnik tuż za jego plecami? Dodajmy jeszcze głośne ochrypłe jęki, świadczące o wyczerpaniu osobnika za nim. W pełni to do niego dotarło, kiedy ktoś zahaczył palcami o jego bluzę, będąc zaledwie niecały metr od niego.

- Mam cię! - usłyszał za sobą ochrypły, triumfalny okrzyk. Zanim zdążył się odwrócić, zobaczył wysoką postać wbiegającą mu naprzeciw i poczuł potężne kopnięcie w brzuch. Uderzył biodrem o beton, czując małe kamyczki wbijające się w odsłonięte biodro. Rozdarł spodnie podczas upadku. Krzyknął z bólu i odturlał się pod ścianę. Następnie ktoś wielokrotnie kopnął go w brzuch. Haizaki zgiął się w pół i mocno rozkaszlał, czując w ustach smak żółci i krwi.

_- Haizaki! Dwadzieścia okrążeń dookoła sali! – krzyczy Nijimura, idąc w jego stronę._

_- Za co?! - protestuje, uwalniając z uścisku Kise, który rozpłakał się i poleciał w stronę swojego ukochanego Aominecchiego. Haizaki przyniósł kilka dżdżownic, które świeżo wykopał tuż przed treningiem. Zamierzał postraszyć nimi Ryoutę, ponieważ gdzieś usłyszał, że ze wszystkich robali najbardziej nienawidził dżdżownic. Zakradł się za nim i szczodrze obsypał nimi jego włosy, część robaków wpadła mu za koszulę. Zabawnie wyglądał kiedy próbował się z nich otrzepać, wyginając się na wszystkie strony._

_Reszta drużyny patrzy na niego ze złością i odrazą, ale Nijimura wydaje się tym nie przejmować, nawet nie spojrzał na blondyna, który teraz wył i szlochał na cały głos, wyjmując z włosów pozostałych niedobitków. Wydawał się być bardziej zainteresowany samym Haizakim._

_- Konfiskuję dżdżownice. – informuje go chłodno, wyciągając dłoń w jego stronę._

_- Proszę bardzo! - woła radośnie, wysypując mu na dłoń całą garść robaków._

Haizaki jęknął cicho i chwiejnie podniósł się do siadu. Oparł się plecami o chropowatą ścianę, łapczywie łykając powietrze. Obrócił lekko głowę i dostrzegł znajome, wypełnione czymś czarne i niebieskie worki.

- Znowu śmieci, zaczynam czuć nostalgię. - pomyślał, ocierając krew z kącików ust.

- I co teraz, cwaniaczku? - zapytał szyderczo jeden z oprawców, wyjmując zza pleców łom do gwoździ. - Portfel już przygotowany?

- Już lecę, kurwa. - zakpił, próbując wymacać obok siebie coś zdatnego do obrony. Było ich tylko dwóch, ale to byli właśnie ci, którzy poprzednio go pobili. Obrona powinna nie być zbyt trudna, pod warunkiem że znajdzie coś, czym będzie w stanie się bronić. Znalazł kawałki czegoś, co kiedyś było całkiem porządną cegłówką, która teraz bardzo by mu się przydała. Atakowanie ich kawałkami betonu nie byłoby najmądrzejszym z jego pomysłów, gdyby spróbował, pewnie byłby jego ostatnim. Musiał szybko coś wymyślić albo skończy jako mokra plama na ścianie albo zostanie zapakowany do jednego z worków.

- Powtóreczka z rozrywki, czy może dzisiaj się dogadamy? - zapytał drugi z nich, szczerząc połamane, żółte zęby. Drugi rozbójnik miał cienką pałkę, którą powoli uderzał w dłoń, chcąc zachęcić go tym gestem do zadowalającej ich odpowiedzi.

- Zobaczymy. - odpowiedział zagadkowo, drżąc lekko ze strachu i wściekłości. Nie widząc innego wyjścia, wsunął dłoń do kieszeni i wyjął portfel. Wstał chwiejnie z chodnika i oparł się ramieniem o ścianę. Zaczynał już odczuwać mdłości, a miejsca dotknięte przez kopniaki paliły żywym ogniem.

- Łapcie. - powiedział, rzucając im portfel, który wylądował tuż przed ich stopami. Odwrócił się w stronę końca uliczki, chcąc jak najszybciej ją opuścić.

- Chwiluunia facet! - zawołał jeden z nich, zagradzając mu drogę. - Najpierw sprawdzimy, ile jesteś wart.

Haizaki całkowicie zesztywniał pod wpływem strachu, gdy na jego oczach otwierali jego portfel. Miał zamiar podrzucić im jakiś ochłap, ponieważ doskonale wiedział, że portfel jest...pusty. Nosił go ze sobą już od jakiegoś czasu, ale już od dawna nie było tam żadnych pieniędzy. Zacisnął powieki i w milczeniu oczekiwał na gniewne okrzyki i kolejne ciosy. Ku jego zdziwieniu nie usłyszał okrzyku niezadowolenia, tylko triumfalne, okrzyki radości. Jeden z jego oprawców trzymał w dłoni wachlarz z pieniędzy. Haizakiemu opadła szczęka. Był pewny, że rzucił im pusty portfel! To z pewnością nie były jego pieniądze!

- Bozia dzisiaj cię kocha chłoptasiu, dzięki tobie dobrze się dzisiaj zabawimy! - zarechotał głośno jeden z bandytów, odchodząc w przeciwną stronę.

- Dzisiaj ci odpuścimy.

- Następnym razem przynieś więcej pieniędzy. - dodał złośliwie, kołysząc się ze śmiechu.

Pośmiali się, podrwili i zniknęli mu z oczu, zapewne udając się w kierunku barów lub czegoś w tym guście. Wyglądali na takich, którzy porządny, treściwy posiłek zastępują mieszanką różnych alkoholi.

Haizaki oparł policzek na ścianie, czując okropne zmęczenie, które spotęgował ból głowy, rosnący z każdą sekundą. Obraz powoli ciemniał mu przed oczami a jedna z jego ran eksplodowała bólem. Zgiął się wpół i opadł na kolana, doznając nagle okropnych torsji, które przez długi targały całym jego ciałem.

_- Obrzydliwe._

_- To twoja wina. - wykrztusił, pochylając się nad muszlą klozetową. Przeczuwał kolejną falę, ale mimo to dzielnie kontynuował - To ty mnie kopałeś po brzuchu._

_- A ty zamierzałeś spuścić moją torbę w tym kiblu._

_- Skąd wiedziałeś?_

_- Wystarczyło tylko spojrzeć na twoją parszywą twarz, aby odkryć twoje zamiary. Dlatego dostałeś kopniaka._

Gdy już ust wylatywała mu tylko żółć, otarł usta wierzchem dłoni i ułożył się na boku, oddychając ciężko. Otarł spływający po twarzy pot i skulił się lekko, już zaczynając odczuwać chłód wiosennego wieczoru.

- A więc to tutaj byłeś? Długo cię szukałem.

Otworzył oczy i zesztywniał, rozpoznając znajomy głos. Przekręcił głowę i napotkał spojrzenie stalowych oczu, zaledwie metr od niego. Nijimura pochylał się nad nim, wykrzywiając twarz w wściekłym grymasie. Haizaki prędko podniósł się do siadu i zapobiegawczo odsunął się od niego, przeczuwając atak. Nic takiego nie nastąpiło, więc tylko zaparł się rękami o chodnik, z marnym skutkiem usiłował wstać na drżących nogach.

Trzęsły mu się tak bardzo, że nie mógł się podnieść, co najwyżej mógł się odepchnąć na kilka metrów. Nijimura westchnął cicho, patrząc z politowaniem na jego marne starania. Shougo syknął pod nosem, odczuwając przeszywający ból w biodrze. Czyżby je uszkodził? To pewnie podczas tamtego upadku. Znieruchomiał i w napięciu czekał na kolejną złośliwą uwagę, których kapitan nigdy mu nie podarował. Jednak zamiast drwiny otrzymał coś innego.

Z osłupieniem wpatrywał się w dłoń, wystawioną w jego kierunku. Niepewnie spojrzał na jego twarz, a później z powrotem na rękę. Haizaki przełknął ślinę i zwilżył spierzchnięte usta, zastanawiając się nad kolejnym ruchem. Podał Nijimurze drżącą dłoń, a on chwycił ją pewnie i przyciągnął go do siebie. Tylko po to, żeby chwilę później go uderzyć.

- Ała! Pojebało cię?! - zawył, przyciskając dłoń do obolałej twarzy. Nijimura szarpnął go za włosy i przybliżył jego twarz do swojej, na wysokość oczu. Wbił w niego wściekłe spojrzenie, w którym zawarł wszystko, co chciał mu powiedzieć. Haizaki skulił się w sobie, w pełni dostrzegając stal w tym spojrzeniu. Ich oczy były podobne, ale miały całkowicie odmienny wyraz.

- Znowu się wpakowałeś w jakąś cholerną bijatykę. Nie uczysz się na błędach, co? - wysyczał, mocniej zaciskając palce wokół szarych kosmyków.

- To nie moja wina, że mnie napadli! - zaprzeczył, marszcząc cienkie brwi.

- Oczywiście, nic nie jest twoją winą. - prychnął lekceważąco, kolejnym szarpnięciem wyrywając mu kępkę włosów. - Po prostu wszyscy leją cię po mordzie tak bez konkretnego powodu!

- To boli, ty jebany sadysto!

Nijimura pochylił się jeszcze niżej i boleśnie oparł czoło na jego własnym, drastycznie zmniejszając dystans pomiędzy nimi. Byli tak blisko, że niemal stykali się nosami.

- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, bo nie będę się powtarzał. - zaczął powoli, groźnie mrużąc oczy. - Nie obchodzi mnie to, kto i dlaczego cię bije. Przyleź do mnie jeszcze raz z poharataną twarzą, to najpierw wleję tym, którzy ci to zrobili, a potem tobie. Zrozumiano?

Haizaki milczy, zagryzając wargi ze złości. Nijimura znowu próbował go pouczać, tym razem dorzucając pogróżki w bonusie.

Jednak jego słowa wydawały mu się dziwne, było w nich coś odmiennego, coś czego nigdy wcześniej nie dostrzegł. Zmarszczył brwi, usiłując odkryć element, który uznał za dziwny. Powoli zaczynał do niego docierać właściwy sens jego słów, ale zanim zdołał otworzyć usta, by zadać pytanie, uścisk Nijimury nagle złagodniał, gdy puścił jego włosy i zaczął je delikatnie gładzić.

Shougo otworzył szerzej oczy, odczuwając dziwną, chorą przyjemność wynikającą z tego niespodziewanego, delikatnego dotyku. Był zdezorientowany i nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje. Twarz Nijimury przybiera dziwnego wyrazu, jakiego jeszcze nigdy u niego nie widział. Lekko mierzwi jego włosy, zatapiając w nich swoje palce.

Haizaki topnieje pod wpływem krótkiej chwili, która pryska niczym bańka mydlana, gdy dłoń kapitana zatrzymuje się w bezruchu i powoli odsuwa się od jego głowy razem z właścicielem.

- Postaraj się nie pakować więcej w kłopoty, następnym razem już ci nie pomogę. - warknął, powracając do swojego dawnego grymasu. Prychnął pod nosem i odwrócił się od niego, powolnym krokiem odchodząc w stronę wyjścia z uliczki.

- Chwila, jak mi pomogłeś? - zawołał, kuśtykając za nim.

- Udzieliłem ci drobnej pożyczki. - odpowiedział, nawet nie zadając sobie trudu by się do niego odwrócić. - Spodziewam się, że w najbliższym czasie zwrócisz mi ją co do grosza.

- To byłeś ty? - zdziwił się, przypominając sobie o pieniądzach, które były w jego portfelu. - Ale kiedy? Przecież portfel mam zawsze przy sobie...ej, czy to oznacza, że grzebałeś mi w spodniach?!

_Haizaki bardzo często jako miejsce wagarów wybierał szkolny dach. Wybierał go głownie z prostego powodu, jakim był ograniczony dostęp do kluczy._

_Te, którymi posłużył się do otwarcia tych drzwi, należały poprzednio do Aomine, do czasu aż Akashi zdecydował się mu je odebrać. Teraz znalazły się w jego posiadaniu, ukradł je z łatwością, ponieważ leżały sobie na biurku bez żadnego zabezpieczenia._

_Drugi komplet należał do woźnego, ale mógł go wziąć każdy, w razie określonej potrzeby. Obecnie posiadał go Nijimura, od momentu w którym odkrył, gdzie Haizaki udaje się na wagary. Tym razem znalazł go, gdy ucinał sobie drzemknę. Leżał z szeroko rozłożonymi ramionami, pochrapywał cicho, z każdym oddechem mocniej ściskając w dłoni pustą puszkę po piwie._

_- Wspaniale. Przechodzimy do mocniejszych rzeczy? - mruknął pod nosem, przechodząc obok niego._

_Z ledwością powstrzymał się od nadepnięcia mu brzuch, ale zdecydował się odłożyć to na kiedy indziej. Jego twarz wciąż zdobiły rany i bandaże, jeszcze się goiły._

_Właśnie wtedy jego uwagę przykuł portfel, leżący metr od Haizakiego. Po krótkim przeglądzie zdołał się już wiele dowiedzieć o właścicielu portfela. Głównie o jego kłopotach finansowych._

Nijimura wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, do złudzenia przypominający śmiech. Nie skomentował jego słów, co podpowiedziało Haizakiemu, że miał rację co do tej uwagi. Szli w milczeniu kilka chwil, aż do końca uliczki. Kapitan dwukrotnie obrócił się w jego stronę, zatrzymując wzrok na nodze, na której paskudnie kulał.

- Co jest z twoim biodrem? - zapytał, przystając w miejscu, aby mógł do dogonić.

- Upadłem na nie, gdy dostałem kopniaka w brzuch. - mruknął, niechętnie odpowiadając na jego pytanie.

- Dasz radę iść?

- Tak. - warknął, łypiąc na niego z pode łba. Nie podobał mu się jego wzrok.

- Zaczyna puchnąć. - poinformował go, wskazując na dziurę, która odsłaniała kawałek jego biodra. - Jutro ból będzie zdecydowanie silniejszy niż dzisiaj.

- Dziękuję za fachową opinię, kapitanie. - powiedział ironicznie, odchodząc w przeciwną stronę. Skręcił w prawo i całkowicie wyszedł z uliczki, zmierzając w stronę jednego z budynków.

- A ty gdzie się wybierasz?

- Idę do domu.

- Nie ma mowy.

- Nie zabronisz mi powrotu do własnego domu. - warknął i obrócił się w jego stronę, przyjmując na czoło idealnie wymierzonego pstryczka. - Ała! Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?! - wrzasnął, przyciskając dłoń do czoła.

- Zamknij się. Mam zamiar odprowadzić cię prosto pod drzwi domostwa, jako kapitan powinienem robić takie rzeczy.

- Nikogo tym nie nabierzesz, więc nawet nie próbuj udawać dobrodusznego kapitana. - wymamrotał pod nosem, bez żadnych oporów dając się prowadzić do własnego domu. To zaskakujące, ale Nijimura dokładnie wiedział, gdzie znajduje się jego dom. Nawet znał skrót, którym chodził Haizaki.

Nijimura odprowadził go prosto pod drzwi domu. Ponieważ nie miał przy sobie kluczy, był zmuszony zadzwonić dzwonkiem. Drzwi otworzył jego starszy brat, zaczynając od powiadomienia go o obecnej godzinie, ale zamarł gdy zobaczył rany na jego twarzy i jego towarzysza.

Jego mama bardzo się zmartwiła, gdy zobaczyła swojego syna w takim stanie, a jego brat ograniczył się tylko do kilku krytycznych słów na temat jego zachowania, co chwilę łypiąc złowrogo na Nijimurę, który odpowiadał mu lekko rozbawionym spojrzeniem.

- Dziękujemy za doprowadzenie naszego Shougusia w jednym kawałku do domu! Wstąpisz do nas na herbatkę? - zapytała z nadzieją kobieta, energicznie potrząsając jego ręką. Haizaki pokręcił stanowczo głową, patrząc z przerażeniem na swoją mamę. Nie mogła mu tego zrobić!

- Z wielką chęcią, ale wydaje mi się, że niestety jest już zbyt późno na herbatkę. - odmówił uprzejmie, patrząc z ukosa na Haizakiego, który w tym momencie głośno odetchnął z ulgą. Kobieta odwróciła się w kierunku zegara ściennego i otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia.

- Rzeczywiście! W takim razie może u nas przenocujesz? - klasnęła w dłonie, zadowolona ze swojego pomysłu. - Niestety, mamy tu tylko trzy łóżka, więc może będziecie spać razem? Wyglądacie na takich dobrych przyjaciół!

Nijimura wydaje się być nieco zaskoczony tą propozycją, ale wystarczyło krótkie spojrzenie na twarz jego podopiecznego, żeby bez trudu znalazł odpowiedź. Wykrzywił usta w drwiącym uśmiechu.

- Myślę, że nie ma żadnego problemu...

- Chwila! - zaprotestował Haizaki. - Nikt nie będzie spał w moim łóżku! Zwłaszcza on! - podkreślił, celując w niego palcem wskazującym.

- Shuuzusiu, z której strony będziesz chciał spać? - zaszczebiotała, całkowicie ignorując młodszego ze swoich synów.

- Po lewej. - odpowiedział Nijimura, najwyraźniej doskonale się bawiąc. Shougo nie był jedynym przeciwnikiem planów jego matki, także jego brat wyglądał na wyprowadzonego z równowagi.

- Czyli już wszystko mamy ustalone! - powiedziała radośnie, robiąc lekki piruet. - Shougusiu, idź szybciutko posprzątać w swoim pokoiku i nie zapomnij pościelić łóżka. My razem z Shuuzusiem wypijemy herbatkę.

- Pośpiesz się, Shougusiu. - zadrwił Nijimura, po chwili wymieniając porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z jego mamą. Chyba się polubili. Podobną przyjemność sprawiało im znęcanie się nad nim.

Perspektywa spania w jednym łóżku z nim nie wydawała mu się zachęcająca, ba, był cholernie przerażony. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że ta noc będzie ostatnią w jego życiu. W końcu czego mógł się spodziewać od sadystycznego kapitana?


End file.
